


[翔润]湖珠

by thesuddenRain



Category: Arashi (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuddenRain/pseuds/thesuddenRain
Summary: 人鱼AU黄段子2020.03.05
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 3





	[翔润]湖珠

应该不是自己多心了，樱井觉得他的人鱼最近有些躲着他。近日去湖边看他时，他不再像往常一样游到自己身边，给出一个近乎撒娇似的拥抱，而是矗在离岸边有一段距离的水里，遥遥地看着樱井，连神色似乎都有一些躲闪。  
樱井有几次想要出口发问，却都被人鱼用别的话题躲了过去，几番下来，他也明白了人鱼好像不想谈论这个。这样含糊的现状使他感到苦恼，毕竟，与其他种族的伴侣相交往并不是一件容易的事情。樱井不是一个会想很多的人，可在这样的景况下，还是免不了开始胡思乱想。  
这日，他们一如往常的见面，人鱼依旧离他很远。他向樱井谈论起自己的见闻，说起他最爱听的海豚的故事。此时有风刮起，湖水涌动，中型的波浪一层一层扑过来。在水纹中，樱井看见人鱼冷白色的皮肤泛起粉色，他停止了说话，身体开始战栗。  
樱井吃了一惊，他冲人鱼叫嚷，可他的人鱼没有对他做出任何回应，反而抱住双臂蜷起身子，颤抖得更加厉害。  
他似乎开始哭泣。  
樱井慌了，连衣服也没有脱直接走进水里。他游到人鱼身边，张开手搂住人鱼的肩膀。  
手下的温度比自己记忆中人鱼的体温高出太多，他更加慌张，着急地想要开口发问，却听怀里的人鱼发出一声几乎尖叫似的哭吟，他挣扎似的剧烈挺动了几下，然后彻底软到在了樱井的怀里。

“是湖珠。”人鱼嗫喏着开口。他仍被樱井紧紧地搂在怀里——刚刚的情景实在是将他的人类吓得不轻，无论如何也不愿轻易放手。他的气味无孔不入地将人鱼包裹起来，温热的体温环绕在胸口脊背，刚刚稍稍消退的焦灼情欲顺着这些接触的地方酥麻地四散延伸，泄殖腔再次变得濡湿，悄悄张缩起来。  
解释湖珠这件事让人鱼变得害羞，他的脸颊变得更红，气息也变热了：“就像……就像蚌一样。如果水中的杂质侵入泄殖腔，就会粗现排异反应，最终形成像珍珠一样的东西，也就是湖珠。因为湖珠是镶在泄殖腔里的，所以在形成过程中会一直产生刺激，持续充血，就会、就会……”他实在有些没办法把最后的话说出口，手里无意识地捏紧了樱井湿透的衣物。刚刚那番话引得他自己更加激动，就连鱼尾也已经缠上伴侣的双腿，阴茎勃起，从泄殖腔里露出头来。  
而樱井笑了，他显然已经明白人鱼没有说完的话里藏着什么深意。他伸手将人鱼搂得更紧，另一只手却已经不安分地向下摸上他的尾巴，顺着腹中，直达阴茎。无视人鱼发出的惊喘，几乎是饶有兴趣地用指腹抚弄揉搓着湿漉漉的龟头：“所以小松这几天躲着我是因为？”  
因为如果和你太亲近，会激动地水流不止。  
但这样的话人鱼是绝不可能说出口的。他只得将自己锋利的犬牙按在樱井的耳廓，试图以此来制住伴侣恶劣的盘问。只可惜这般恼羞成怒的胁迫非但不能达成目的，反而使人性质大增，樱井手下的动作即刻更用力了，一只手指还得寸进尺地伸进泄殖腔，一路摸上了那颗仍在成长中的湖珠。  
“啊——！”  
当湖珠被手指触碰时，人鱼完全无法克制自己的声音。他颤抖地好像一棵水草，整个人绷紧，筋骨却又完全瘫软，大股的稠液从穴中涌出来，化进水里，消失不见。  
“好湿。不过意外的不是很硬？这样摸感觉会很强烈么？”  
人鱼的反应太大了，使樱井完全来了兴趣。他放开那根已经完全变成粉色的阴茎，将全部的注意力都放在小穴和湖珠上。他的手指几乎是探寻似的搔弄着人鱼体内这颗尚未完全变硬的凸起。  
“嗯、哈……别，不要……”这是他从未承受过的刺激，实在是太超过了。像是有烟花从那处爆开，火星窜进血液，浑身都烫且麻，肢体也不受控制。人鱼在流泪，嘴巴也无法阖上，舌头伸出一截，津液和眼泪将整张脸都沾湿了。  
“舒服么？”  
“不、不知道……别问我……啊！不、不行……等——！”  
人鱼该是高潮了。樱井觉得手掌一热，有什么液体从人鱼的穴中涌出来。他低头看了看，去发现那根粉色的阴茎已经直直地紧贴着小腹，并没有射精。  
他稍微楞了一下，然后笑起来：“……倒有些像女性的阴蒂。”  
人鱼没有回应他，他仍被猛烈地高潮刺激地回不过神。  
而樱井已经解开了裤子，将早已硬了许久的阴茎放出来，也没有预告或是等待，直接闯进仍在抽搐的穴里。  
他一下就顶上了那块半硬的凸起。  
人鱼一下子弹起来，他梗着脖子，张着嘴，眼睛也向上翻，什么声音也没发出来。  
“小松，好厉害，里面完全吸得停不下来。”在水里其实不好发力，樱井流了一头汗，几乎是毫无章法地顶弄，但好在人鱼完全不在意，此时此刻，仅仅是轻柔的摸上他的脊背都能给他带来一次高潮。快感捕获了他，几乎是瞬间就将他驯服，他无力反抗，被迫又心甘情愿地当一个俘虏。此时此刻，身体是有自己的意志的，或者说人鱼已经不明白自己究竟在干什么了，他所有的举动都源于本能。他搂上樱井的肩膀，拼命将自己更近更紧的与他贴合。人类硕大又炙热的龟头一次次狠戾地剐过充血的血肉，撞上最敏感的湖珠，他没办法发声，只得无声地尖叫，体液在不断地涌出来，融进湖水。他究竟射了多少次，自己也不知道。  
随着他们的动作，水一下一下打在肌肤上，成为某种机械的爱抚。  
救命。我就要被淹死了。  
一条人鱼头一次尝到溺水的滋味。  
快感封住了他的口鼻，使他无法呼吸。  
在某一次极用力的冲撞中，人鱼终于叫出声，他哭得身体都在颤抖，然后失去了意识。

再醒来的时候，他已经不再身处湖中了。他被放在一个长椭圆形的白色容器中，容器不深，正好能让他坐在里面。  
他动了动尾巴，水声轻微响起来，然后不过一会儿，樱井出现在门边。  
“你醒了？”他已经换了一套衣服，头发却还湿漉着，不知道是刚洗过澡，还是……。  
想到那一层，人鱼又开始泛红。他将尾巴蜷起来，整个人往下缩了一点：“这是哪儿？”  
“这是我家。”樱井走过来摸了摸他的头发，“你先委屈一下，我定的大水箱明天就能到了。”  
人鱼没有完全听懂他的话，但他并没有在意。他用脸颊在樱井的手上蹭了蹭：“为什么？”  
“我想这几天还是把你放在我的身边比较好，这样我才能安心。况且也方便我帮你。”  
人鱼歪过头，稍微想了一下才明白过来帮这个字的含义。他皱起脸警惕地看了樱井一眼，发现他的脸上正洋溢着愉快的笑容，一时觉得气氛，抡起还有点酸软的尾巴往他的屁股上扇了一下。  
“哎呀！”  
樱井被闪的往前一扑，扑通一声落进水里，才换好的衣服又湿了。  
但他当然没有生气。他搂住了人鱼，在他的脸上落下一个亲吻。


End file.
